


Leap of Faith

by Twisted_Contradiction



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), camren
Genre: Camren - Freeform, Camrenfeels, Camrenisreal, F/F, camila Cabello - Freeform, lauren jauregui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Contradiction/pseuds/Twisted_Contradiction
Summary: Lauren is on a typical shift working as an EMT when she gets a call that changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness. Camila slowly lifts her head and leans back from the steering wheel toward the headrest. Her eyes are closed but she vaguely hears yelling from what seems like far away. _What happened?_

She slowly brings her eyes open but they can't seem to focus and she notices a blurred airbag now laying in her lap. She's in her car. But nothing seems to make sense as she sits there half conscious and confused. She moves her hand up to her head to a spot on her forehead that feels like it is about to explode. Blood. Lots of blood. She brings her hand back down and takes a deep breath.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?!" She hears a voice come from her window and tilts her head up to see a blurry outline of a young man peering at her through the window. He is looking at her with a terrified look on his face as he repeats his question. "Hey, can you hear me? Are you okay? Can you move?"

Camila barely hears him. She closes her eyes again not able to even muster up the ability to answer. There's a loud ringing in her ears that just seems to make her headache feel even worse. Something feels wrong. Something's off but she can't quite figure out what.

"Don't worry, I've already called 911. I saw it all happen. Someone's coming to help you right now. Just hang on."

Camila opens her eyes again trying to focus and nods her head slightly trying to remember what just happened. She tries to move her hands. _Good, okay so far._ She tries her left leg, moving it slightly but thinks it seems fine. She tries the other leg and feels a shot of pain go straight through her leg and up to her back. She can't move it at all and is now fully aware of the pain stemming from both her head and her leg. It's too much pain. She grips the steering wheel but the pain starts to radiate around her entire head growing stronger and stronger like a halo.

"Hey, stay awake! The ambulance are coming. Just a few more minutes..." The boy says in an almost pleading, terrified voice. Camila feels a weight on her hand as her eyes start to close and knows the boy is trying to grasp her hand for her attention. "Hey, stay awake!! Hey, hey, can you hear me? What is your name?!"

She fights to keep her eyes even a little bit open and to answer him.

"It's.. its...ugh"

Camila closes her eyes. The pain is starting to numb her body and she feels tired. Heavy in a way. Her heart had been heavy for a long time but never had she felt her body physically feel it in quite the same way until now.

_Am I going to die? ...Does it even matter? She thinks as she starts losing consciousness and falls back into the darkness._

_She's at the playground that she used to visit every Saturday with her mom and dad. She sees the table under the tree, the one where she use to eat peanut butter sandwiches and bananas, followed by endless amounts of ice cream cones. The letters CC still carved on the lowest tree limb where she used to sit. She notices the swing set that she used to play on just to see how high she could get before jumping off. The trees and flowers in full bloom. It's peaceful. It's calm. It's quiet._

_She walks to the swing and sits down at the one that she used to love. The one by the flowerbush. She swings slow and steady with her feet never leaving the firm steadiness of the ground below. She feels a happiness that she had not felt in long while and smiles._

Lauren pov-  
Lauren had been at the station for almost a whole shift with no calls. It was a boring evening so far but that's was really for the best. It meant that no one was hurt or needing help. She had just finished watching a movie as she settled down on the couch. This one was the typical romantic one of a boy who falls in love with a girl and goes through insurmountable odds to be together only to die in the end. It was beautiful and yet heart wrenching. She leans back against the couch, her eyes slowly closing as she let herself think over what she had just watched.

She had never been in love and personally didn't understand it. She has read so many of these books and yet still there is nothing there. She's had relationships but never had she felt that feeling that is always described in books and movies. Lauren wasn't really the long term relationship type or at least it hasn't been that way with anyone she had been with so far. They always made her feel like she was tied down and feel like she was going crazy. It seemed stressful and way too much effort than she would like to give.The thought of wanting only one person fully and truly forever was just something that she viewed with awe but never imagined to be something she was capable of. Part of her wondered what it felt like but the other half, the more logical half decided it best she not know.

Lauren just started pulling a blanket up over herself for a nap when she heard the ringing. She jumped up a little jolted from the sudden sound and then got up as usual and headed towards the garage area where the ambulance was parked. The bell was for her, ringing to let her know that someone, somewhere needed her help. She had been working as an EMT for almost two years while working her way through college and had gotten pretty accustomed to dropping everything at a moment's notice whenever that bell rang.

It was a hard job to deal with sometimes. It had long hours, heavy lifting, mostly all men, and many heartbreaking moments that felt like agony to witness. But there was always light to it as well. The smile on a kids face when you crack a joke to distract them from the cut on their leg, the older man grateful for your presence when he fell down in his own home, the way it felt to save someone. It was life changing and exhilarating. It was terrifying and intense. And Lauren loved the indescribable rush that came along with it.

She reached the ambulance at the same time as her partner, Oliver. He had been her partner for over two years. He was the tall, skinny, hipster rocker type and they had instantly connected over a bag of weed and similar musical interests. He was in a band made of his old high school buddies who played at the local club around the corner and were actually starting to get pretty popular. Oliver always reminded her of a modern day James Dean. He had the looks, ladies, and confidence like no one she ever knew. _That fucker..._

Oliver was a bit of a ladies man but he was a good guy deep down and always had her back. He was the one person that she trusted most. They were strictly partners and friends. They had made a pact the first day they met to never have anything romantic between them and they were both very content that way.

She smiled as she reached for the door of the ambulance and jumped in. "11:38pm, Engine 12 on route." Oliver announces into the talkie attached to the radio as he turns on the engine and starts to pull out of the station.

"Car Accident. Multiple potential injuries. Two vehicles involved. Corner of 24th and Crestmont. Police in route." The radio responds immediately. Lauren types in the directions to the GPS attached to the front of the dash and flips on the sirens.

Thankfully, it's closeby and they arrive at the scene within minutes. There are two cars crunched together in the middle of an intersection. The first car was small and badly damaged in the front with smoke pluming out from under its hood. Its front connecting with the middle of the second car's passenger door which was only bowed in a moderate amount despite how fast the first car had potentially been going. The difference in damage between the first and the second car was drastic.

There was a young man in his early twenties leaning through the broken window of the first, more damaged car. Lauren noticed a girl probably in her early twenties with long brown hair, now covered in blood sitting in the front seat. The boy was leaning through the window with a bloodstained T-shirt balled up tightly against her head trying to stop the blood loss. He was pale and panicked with a look of relief flooding his face as he noticed Lauren and Oliver approaching the scene.

"Hurry, I think she's really hurt! She was awake and now she's not responding at all! I tried to open the door but it won't budge. Hurry!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Lauren shouted back to him and she looked over at Oliver, adding "I'll take her, you go and check out the other driver and then head back to me once backup gets here."

She ran over towards the boy and the small crunched up car. "Thank God," he said in relief. "I saw the whole thing. I think the guy in the other car is okay. I saw him get out holding his arm. But this girl didn't get out and when I got over to her she lost consciousness. I didn't know what else to do for her other than stop the bleeding."

"No no, you did great. Absolutely wonderful. That was the best thing you could do. What was your name?" She asked as she put on her gloves preparing to take over control of the situation.

"Jacob." He said relieved.

"Okay Jacob, it looks like backup is arriving now," she said pointing over to the second ambulance, fire truck, and police car that was speeding up the street towards them. "I'll take care of her, but I need you to tell them I need assistance here getting her out of the car safely and let the police know exactly what you saw happen, okay?"

He nodded and took off towards the arriving vehicles, pointing in her direction as the got out.

These types of situations are really difficult because it's important to get her out of the vehicle in a quick manner as it is dangerous and smoking but it's also very risky to move her body around too much as well. Who knows if there has been any internal bleeding or damage to her spine which makes it much more complicated. But after much hard work, they had the girl on the board and off to the ambulance.

Oliver jumped in the front to drive while Lauren took care of the girl in the back. "You good?" Oliver shouted through the window connecting the front and back. "Yep, let's go!" Lauren shouted back.

She looked down at the girl before her. She was pale and covered with blood but it was very clear that she was beyond beautiful. She had on jeans with a now bloodstained shirt saying, "Lets TACO bout it!" on the front. Lauren smiled at the shirt and noticed that the girl's phone previously tucked into her front pants pocket was now slipping out. She grabbed to keep it from falling and slipped it into her pocket to give to the hospital staff once she gets there.

Lauren is pretty used to this type of situation. Her, working on someone in the back while Olly speeds through traffic but today feels different. This girl feels different. She feels a sense of urgency that is unlike anything she had felt before. She wanted to protect this girl as if she had known her all of her life. Lauren had had that feeling from the moment she saw her in the car. A feeling like she was going to be important to her. _No, that's crazy. Focus._

Lauren shook herself from the thoughts on her mind and continued doing all that she knew how to help her. She even started talking to her, urging her to fight through it.

"You can do this," she said to the girl, "stay with me, ok? You can do this. Wake up for me."

Camila pov--  
_She was swinging again. It's such a beautiful day. She feels joyful and happy, in a way that she hadn't felt in a long time. In a way that feels like her eyes are finally opened to how beautiful everything is around her. The smell of lavender flowers get stronger and stronger. And then she hears it. A voice. Far away but she knows they are calling to her._

_"Wake up for me," she hears called to her but she doesn't want to. She's too happy here._

_"You can, if you want to. You are strong. You can do this. The power is in your hands." She stops the swing._

_"Who are you?" She calls to them. Silence. "Hello? Are you there?" She looks around for the person but can't see anyone else there._

_Suddenly her head starts to hurt. She closes her eyes and grabs at the spot on her forehead where the pain had suddenly come from._

_She opens her eyes to beautiful emerald ones looking back at her. Is she an angel? Wow... wait, what? How did I get here?_

"Hi, I'm Lauren. I work with Crestmont County EMS. You got into an accident earlier and we are transporting you to the hospital right now." The girl says calmly to her. "What's your name?"

Camila tries to think back and remember what happened but she can't remember anything beyond dinner.

One thing she knows for sure is that she is tired. Her body hurts and she feels like there is a fog closing in on her. She looks at the girl again. She has long black hair running down her back. Dark green eyes that seem to hypnotize anyone who looks at her directly. And a long tattoo running down her arm. She looks familiar like someone she had seen before or maybe someone she is supposed to know. She's incredibly beautiful meanwhile Camila can only imagine how she looks right now. Oh well. She looks back into the girl's face and focuses on what she had asked. _What's your name?..._

She wants to tell the girl, Lauren, but her body is so tired. She feels fuzzy and starts seeing spots before closing her eyes slightly.

"Hey, can you hear me? Focus. Can you tell me your name?" She asks again. It is kind but urgent. Not demanding at all but also in a way that makes Camila want to put her at ease.

"My name.. is..."

There is a long silence before she feels okay to continue but the blackness is starting to overtake her again.

"It's.. Cam-.. ugh..."

"It's Cam..." Her forehead starts to explode and she starts to loses it again.

"Okay, that's okay. You don't have to force it. I'm just going to call you Camz." She girl smiles down at her. "Yeah?"

Camila can't muster up a response but she smiles a little to show her that she is okay with that. No one had ever really called her that but she liked it. The girl nods and smiles back at her.

"Okay, Camzzz, I'm just putting in an IV right now and then we should be at the hospital in like four minutes. Just try to focus on me, alright?"

Camila tries to keep her eyes on the girl named Lauren but somehow her eyelids feel so heavy. Her body is willing her to close her eyes. To just fall into sleep...

_She is soaring, going back and forth. She is back on the swings. She starts swinging again, her forehead no longer stinging with pain. This time she swings a little higher than she had last time. Her feet start to leave the ground as she swings and the light breeze feels so wonderful against her face._

_Then it hits her, she was in a car accident. This isn't real. The realization doesn't seem to phase her though. She knows that she must make a choice: stay here happy and swinging at the park or go back. Go back to her life of stress and confusion. Honestly, she doesn't really know what she wants. Camila had been struggling a lot lately in her life. She had no direction and next to no money. She had been through many rough days feeling like she was stuck with no way out or even a possibility of change. Although she had been having a difficult last few years, she had never really wanted to die per say but now that she was here, it seemed like the easier option._

_"Hey."_

_She looks over to see that girl from the ambulance, Lauren, walking up to her. She had on a short white sundress with dark sunglasses perched on top of her head holding back her hair. She had a few different tattoos that contrasted with her white dress in the most perfect way. The tattoo that she noticed before in the ambulance was more visible on her arm in the shape of five long intermingled lines all connecting at the top and bottom. She looked gorgeous._

_"Hi... What are you doing here?" Camila asks her as she slows down her swing again and comes to a stop._

_"I'm trying to save you Camila. Will you let me?"_

_"I'm sorry, I don't know if I want to go back yet. I mean I haven't been this happy in a long time back there. What would possibly be the point of going back?"_

_The girl walks up to her and and bends down gazing right into Camila's eyes, her head tilted slightly. She puts her hand on Camila's and slowly says, "I guess you will never know if you don't try. Right?"_

_The interaction has Camila stunned. She just sits there eyes wide looking at the girl called Lauren. She feels so familiar and yet so mysterious._

_Lauren stands up and starts walking back away from from her in the same direction as she had come._

_"Hey, wait! Do I know you somehow?" Camila calls to her._

_The girl stops and turns back around to face Camila with a small smirk on her face. "Not yet..." She is still slowly backing away almost playfully._

_"What do I do when I know? If I decide to go back, what do I do?"_

_"You take a leap of faith, Camz." She says slowly and disappears from view._

_Camila sits there, thinking over her options. She is content here but the girl made her realize that she would be giving up all the things that she never knew she could have. Maybe she would learn to play the guitar, maybe she would fall in love, maybe have her heart broken, or do something great. Maybe she would even get to know that girl... maybe not. But she realized that she wasn't ready to give up her future just yet, even if it was the easier thing to do._

_Camila starts swinging again, higher and higher. Is she sure? She keeps going, even higher now. She knows what she has to do. The swing set starts shaking with her weight as she reaches the maximum speed and height that it will allow._

_She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and jumps._


	2. Chapter 2

This time it's bright when she opens her eyes. Her head doesn't hurt half as bad as she raises her hand to her head. There's no more blood, only a bandage covering the broken skin. She brings her hand back down surveying the room. It's a small room painted all white. There are already a few Get Well Soon bears and balloons in the windowsill waiting for her. Just as Camila goes to pick up the hospital phone to call a doctor, her mother opens the door and walks in followed by her father and younger sister, Sofia.

"Camila dear! You're awake!" Sinu says as she rushes over to the side of Camila's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a bit as well as my leg, but otherwise I feel okay. What happened? How long have I been here?"

"Come on Soph, lets go get Camila something to eat at the cafeteria and have a talk with her doctor." Alejandro says quietly, pulling her towards the door, leaving Camila and Sinu alone in the room.

"You were in a car accident, do you remember? You have been here for about a day. You suffered from a concussion, a few nasty cuts from the broken window that needed stitches, and a torn ACL in your leg." Her mother replies slowly as she took hold of Camila's hand. "The doctors weren't sure about any damage from hitting your head. They took scans which looked normal. They said as long as you were able to wake up, they could run more tests. Most likely you will have residual headaches for the next week or two and potentially longer. But you were taken into surgery last night for your leg. They said that it should be okay after some extensive physical therapy... I'm so glad you are okay and awake, mija. I was so worried." She says tearfully as she rubbed the top of her hand soothingly. She looked like she had been up for a full day with no sleep. There were bags under her eyes and the look of relief was flowing through her.

"Right, yeah, I kind of remember. There was a girl who helped me. I need to thank her." Camila says slowly, remembering back to the beautiful girl in her dream.  _Was that just a dream or real life?_

"Yes, there were a lot of people at the scene who helped get you here, they had to struggle with your car door for a bit before they could get you out. But they know you are thankful. It's their job. Right now just concentrate on getting better, okay?" Sinu says quickly, strained almost from the response she got.

"Now that you are ok, sweetie, I want to know about your life. How are you doing? We haven't really heard much from you lately..."

"I'm fine, mama, really. I've been working a steady job at a successful business chain. Dinah and I are still living together like we always said we would. No, nothing new in the relationship department, I know you are going to ask. I'm happy on my own. I'm figuring myself out one step at a time. Nothing's really changed since then, oh well except for a recent head injury..."

"Karla Camila!"

"I'm just playing with you Mama" Camila says, her smile fading as she looks down a her hands in her lap, "but too soon. I get it, I get it. Sorry Mama."

"I just want to make sure that you are okay, mija. I worry about you."

"I know. I'm fine. I promise. Recent injuries aside of course."

"About that, I was thinking, maybe you should move home. You are still in that dingy little apartment and you don't have anyone to help with your recovery. We can get you back to a better life with us. We can get you healed up and back on the right track. You've had your fun with Dinah doing whatever you two have been doing but maybe it's time to get your life together. We can get you into a nice school for that accounting degree your dad keeps telling you about, my friend Mary's handsome nephew is single, we can set you up. I really think it would be best if you just came home and let us help you out."

"Mamaaaa," Camila says, rolling her eyes and laying her head back against the pillow. "I'm happy where I am, I have Dinah and a bunch of other friends around here to help me, I've got a successful job, and I don't need to be set up. I'll find someone when I'm ready. I have a whole life here. Trust me, I'm happy here."

"Okay mija, okay.. but you are always welcome at home if you change your mind."

"Thank you mama."

Camila grabs the remote sitting on the table beside her and turns on her family's favorite show, Friends. She turns it on and closes her eyes listening and thinking over all the bullshit she just fed her own mother. She was a big fat liar, but there was no way in hell that she was about to admit to her mom how low she had gotten recently or that she did maybe need some help. Camila had worked so hard to be able to get them to accept that she did not want the life that they had planned for her. To be able to move out to a separate city nearby with her best friend Dinah all on their own. To be able to have the freedoms that she has now. She was not about to give that up.

It was really hard for her though when she realized that that freedom and space still didn't fulfill her or make the sadness go away. She had been devastated with that realization and hadn't left the house for a week afterwards.

Technically, yes, she had a successful job at a business. Granted it was a semi-trashy bar/club that bored her out of her mind, but it made the rent and then some. Yes, she had to deal with drunk assholes but sometimes you have to do what you have to do, But if her mother knew what she did for a living, she would have a heart attack and die of shame right there on the spot. Her family had moved from Cuba here for a better start for their kids. Her father became an accountant and actually ended up making quite a lot of money for his family. Her mom, worked for years to get tenure as a college professor. Both from next to nothing to a life of comfort and success. Therefore, if she took up a job anything less than what they deemed to be fit or desirable, they would not approve. They would hang it over her head about just how hard they worked to provide a better life and how their kids were supposed to go to college and become doctors, lawyers, or special interest accountants like their father was. She would preach about how they deserved the best and nothing less. Professions that are respected and show importance. If they knew about Camila bartending, it would break them. It's not that Camila didn't want success for herself because it was something that she wanted so bad, it's just that she could never really seem to find anything that she felt excited about or driven to do. Why waste money for a college education if you don't really have anything you know you are passionate about?

And no, she didn't have a whole multitude of people in her life aside from Dinah, but that's all she needed anyway, right? So what if she felt lonely or like a nuisance to Dinah, she was working on it. She had just joined a running club to make friends, but guess that idea wasn't going to work well anymore now that she has an injured leg. Maybe she would find a new group, or adopt a cat, or get a hobby. She had always wanted to play the guitar but never really had the time or money to take lessons. Maybe this injury will allow her more time for herself.

As for dating, she was the opposite of happy. She was more lonely than she had ever been in her life but was it even fair to get involved with someone when she felt like such a wreck? She kept telling herself that maybe when the time is right it'll happen but that has ended up being the case for the past three years which was far longer than intended. She loved having the freedom of being on her own though. Her parents were never that fond of her sexuality choices. She was bisexual and had never felt the need to hide that from them. Her parents though, took that as the ultimate challenge, find her a good boy to get her to settle down and marry. A boy who would change her mind on everything. It was like they thought that if she met the right boy, she would no longer be interested in girls whatsoever. That coming home would help her realize that she only wanted guys. They wished she would settle down, have kids, and become their idea of successful. Whether she wanted that or not was for her to figure out, not them. Same as if it was with a guy or a girl. For her to decide, not them.

She was jerked from her thoughts as the door of the room closed loudly. She opened her eyes to see her sister running over to the side of her bed and only had a moment to brace for impact as her sister jumped up onto her bed, hugging her tight.

"Oof, hey there Soph!"

"Sophia! Careful! Your sister was just in an accident!" Her mother cried, her hands flying to her face from the nerves.

"Sorry, Kaki!" Sophia says as she backs up a little but still holding tight.

"It's okay, pretty girl. I'm okay."

"Well, it's about time we head back, it's gonna be a pretty slow trip with all the traffic today. We have a four hour drive ahead of us, which is a long way to go, especially if there is traffic. You ready to go Soph?" Alejandro asks as he sits down a tray with a smoothie, bottle of water, and a small sandwich beside Camila's bedside table.

"No, I want my Camila" she says sniffling. Her fingers twisting up a strand of Camila's hair like she used to do as a baby and leaning her head against her shoulder.

"It's okay, Soph, I'll come visit. Don't worry. I have my cell phone too around here somewhere. You can always call me whenever you want. You know that."

Sophie nods and slowly head over to the door where her parents were waiting.

"Okay, mija, please call to update us on anything or even if you just want us to come see you. And Mama will be back to help you when you are discharged from the hospital as well." Alejandro says as he looks around the room and then over to his daughter's face.

"Please call if you need us, please just let us know, okay? I spoke to your doctor who will be in to check on you in an hour. We will see you soon."

Camila nods as they head out the door, happy to have gotten the chance to see her family. She knew she had a tendency to shut them out a lot but she still loved them and appreciated how much they cared. She waved at Sophia and then closed her eyes back again, happy for the moments peace.

Lauren POV-

Today was Thursday, which meant errand day. Lauren's favorite day of the week. She had no classes, no work, no responsibilities. Just a day to do as she pleased. The usual schedule included a nice joint, chill music playing, cleaning of the kitchen, laundry, and one thing of her choosing that was just for her enjoyment. Today felt like a music day. A chance to break out her guitar, Ian, and play to her hearts desire. Usually, her roommate Normani gets back in the evening and they have a long standing tradition of ordering pizza, beer, and a new movie. The very epitome of bliss.

She had just lit up as her mind wandered to the girl from the car crash. For some reason, Lauren's mind kept going back to her. She couldn't understand how she had had such a connection with someone who wasn't even able to say anything for most of their meeting. She wasn't a creep but there was something about that girl that just felt so familiar, like she was someone she needed to know or once new. Those chocolate brown eyes looking up at her, she felt like she could see the girl in front of her. Truly see her, the hurt behind them, the sadness, the hope. The familiarity. Lauren shakes her head to herself, no she would definitely have remembered her if she had met her before...

Maybe she was losing it or maybe she needed to know that the girl was okay. She had looked pretty rough when Lauren and Olly wheeled her into the ER doors.  _No, this is ridiculous. Forget her, she was just a girl in a crash that needed your help_.

Lauren gets up and syncs her speakers to her phone, picking a playlist called "Chill Vibes" and is immediately met with a calming melody washing away thoughts about the girl from before. She goes through the rest of the morning easily, high enough to feel the vibrations of the music as we went along doing her work, fully at peace.

That is, until she starts going through the pile of laundry sitting by the closets. She looks down at the giant pile of clothes.  _How the hell do I have this much laundry from just 2 weeks?_

She grabs up the piles of each and starts sorting into two piles, darks and lights. She goes through until she gets to a final pair of pants, she grabs them and starts to throw them into the correct pile until she realized that there is something in the pocket. Confused, Lauren reaches down and pulls out a small yellow phone.  _Oh crap, the girl from the crash._

This was hers, except Lauren had forgotten to give it to the hospital staff when wheeling her in. How could she forget that she had stuck it in her pocket for safekeeping? Now she has to submit a form for the return of the item so that they do not think that it was purposefully stolen, unless maybe she takes it to her in person.  _Also against the rules but still worth a try. Maybe this was a sign, maybe she supposed to meet this girl? But why?_

She walks into the living room just as her roommate, Normani walks in carrying the usual pizza. Half pepperoni for her and half hawaiian for Lauren, along with the usual six pack.

"Hey Lo!" She says excitedly. "Guess what, I met the nicest person at my internship today! The physical therapist that I shadowed was so sweet. Her name was Ally, she's only a few years older than us, helped me go through all the PT exam questions I had on my study guide, and even asked if I wanted to go to drinks next weekend to get to meet the other people there! I had such a good day!"

"Aww that's great, Mani!"

"Yes, but now I'm exhausted." Normani smiles widely as she drops down on the couch beside Lauren, setting the pizza and beer on the table and throwing her feet up onto Lauren's lap.

"Really, Mani?" Lauren asks looking down at the feet now on her lap. "Get these things down!" She smiles, giggling as she pushes Normani's feet to the ground and reaching out for a piece of pizza.

"Hey what's that?" Normani asks pointing down to the yellow phone on the table.

"Oh, I accidentally took a patient's phone during a run. The girl was half conscious and so I put her phone in my pocket for safe keeping but completely forgot to give it to the hospital staff upon arrival. I just found it while doing my laundry."

Normani reaches over and grabs the phone, "Hmmm guess that means paperwork for you then". She clicks the home button and a picture of the girl from the crash pops up. She looks happier, a second younger girl hanging on her back laughing wildly. It must be a sibling because they look almost exactly alike except for a bit of an age difference. There is a notification of 24 missed calls, many of them from a person named Dinah. Lauren grabs the phone, clicking it back off, and setting it back on the table.

"Don't intrude on her privacy, Mani." Looking down, smiling slightly at the phone and reaching over for the beer.

"...Hmmm ok, what's up? The Lauren I know would totally snoop with me... it's entirely too tempting and that girl will never know."

"I just don't think it's right, ok? I don't know.. just not right now."

"Oohhhh someone's got a crushhhhh! Did you flirt with her in the ambulance? It that what's going down?" Normani grinned at her, smirking almost.

"No, Mani!! The girl was half conscious! Besides, that's very unprofessional, thank you very much!" Lauren retorts back immediately before letting out a small grin. "Although... she was very pretty, aside from all the blood. If we had been anywhere  _other_  than in an ambulance in an emergency situation, I might have flirted... But that is just wrong and I feel like crap for even thinking that while she is in such rough shape. I don't even know her and I know she deserves more respect than that."

"I knew it!! Crush!!" Normani shouts out laughing and opening a beer for herself as well. "Too bad relationships with patients is a big no no. Even for us, who are just EMT's part time while at school. Sucks. Otherwise I'd totally say go find that girl, it's about time you had a crush at least. How long has it been since James? I mean, I don't really count Sarah since her time was so brief but..."

"OK Mani, I'm done, let watch our movie." Lauren says pointedly, looking to get out of the conversation at hand as soon as possible.

"Alright, alright" Normani says dropping the situation but first adding, "Do you want me to take back the phone to her tomorrow? My shift starts early so I'm sure I'll be by the hospital at some point."

"No, I'll drop it off tomorrow while I'm out in between my classes."

"Okay, but be careful... You know it's hard to resist that adorable yet badass Jauregui charm... Poor girl won't even realize until it's too late and she's in love." She says wiggling her eyebrows and laughing before turning on the tv and settling down under a blanket, second slice of pizza in hand.

Lauren laughs, shaking her head, and as she grabs the remote and presses play.

Camila POV---  
"DAMN IT, CHANCH!"

Camila snaps up, startled at the loud sound ringing in her ears and feeling her muscles scream in agony from such a quick, unexpected movement.

"Ughhhh, Dinah! I just went through hell and back! I had a head injury! Why the hell are you walking in yelling at me!" Camila would be more frustrated until she sees Dinah's appearance laughs almost exasperated at the scene.

Dinah, her best friend was standing in the room, in mismatching clothes that were clearly thrown on last minute, her hair wild, and her eyes narrowed and glaring straight at Camila.

"What the everloving hell, Mila! Here I was, worried all morning about how you didn't come home last night and then I get a call from your parents saying that you were in a car accident, at the hospital with a head injury, multiple lacerations, and a hurt leg and that's what you have to say! I was worried sick! They said you woke up hours ago! Why did you not call me! I swear, if you weren't already hurting..."

"I'm so sorry Dinah, I completely forgot, it's been crazy, and my family was here. They say that I was really lucky and that I should be okay to go home in a day or so. I was gonna call you I promise!"

Dinah walks over, sits on the side of the bed, and then grabs her into a tight hug. "I would prefer for you to never do that to me again, got it?" She eyes slightly watery as she looks Camila over, wiping her eyes as Camila nods. "Okay good, just so you know, I'm still pissed but I'm no longer considering murder. I think I'll be okay." She says giving Camila a playful glare.

"So...How are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow...." Dinah looks at Camila, shock written across her face. "I'm sorry but just, wow..."

"Dinah, is that all you have to say?" Camila laughs trying to gauge her reaction.

"So is that girl real or like part of your imagination? No, no I mean she must clearly be real since she was an EMT that like got you to the hospital in one piece and all but damn. That's crazy."

"I know."

"Well what now?" Dinah asks still looking at her with eyes wide.

"Nothing. It was exactly what I needed at the time but I mean, maybe that was the entirety of it. We were just there to have that moment in time. To help me through the situation. Ya know? I can't assume that the world meant anything more from it other than what it was. If there was anything more to come from it, the world will let me know, right? I mean I haven't seen her since..."

"Hmmm.. I don't know, Mila, maybe. I'll have to think on that. I mean, it seems like the world meant for you two to meet. I mean she said,'You'll never know until you try" which makes me think it might be more. But also, this is just the perception of this girl created by your imagination. It wasn't actually her. So damn, I just don't know."

"Right? I mean, its not like I can go find her and say, "Hey, I had a dream you were an angel who helped me get back" because I mean, creepy much?"

Dinah starts laughing and then looks up with a wide smirk, "I don't know Chanch, with your cuteness and puppy dog eyes, I think you just might have a chance with that one."

Camila lets out a laugh and punches Dinah in the arm. "Shut up, Dinah! Time to change the subject thank you very much!"

Dinah looks over, a more serious look on her face as she asks, "So, how were the parents?"

"Ohhh they want me to come home as per usual. The want to get me back on the right track and help me with my leg rehab. Ohh and set me up with a friends nephew."

"But you said no right? You better not be leaving me, Mila! I am fully capable of helping you as well. We can make it work."

"I am so glad to hear you say that, Dinah." Camila let out huge sigh of relief, eyes watering and hugging Dinah once again. "I told them no, that I wanted to stay here and that I would be fine. But I know that it's not going to be easy with me out of work and having to help me around all the time. I can go with them if you aren't up for it. I really mean it, it's okay if it's too much."

"Fuck that Mila. You are my best friend. I will not let you go back to a home where you are unhappy. I am fully capable of handling this. No doubting me, you got that?! Besides, it won't be that much different from normal since you are always hanging on me anyway. How many times a day are you jumping on my back telling me to take you to the kitchen for a banana nut muffin?"

"Ha! You're totally right, Okay, we got this." Camila says smiling at Dinah.

"We got this."

Lauren POV---

Lauren has been putting it off all day. Why is going to see that girl, Camz, so scary. She is The Lauren Jauregui for goodness sake. She never gets intimidated and yet here she is, pacing back and forth in her room. She gives herself a once over in front of the mirror, long black ripped jeans with a dark maroon shirt with one of her favorite bands on the front and a black leather jacket. It's her signature look, dark and mysterious. Beautiful yet badass. Her hair is down at its natural waviness with minimal makeup. It gets her approval and she grabs the yellow phone on the table by her bed.

She has a few things to do before reaching the hospital but eventually makes her way to the all too familiar hospital. She walks in a side door and down the familiar hallway to the ER where she ends up spending a lot of her time while on shift. She sees her friends standing at the front desk chatting it up. She grabs the nurse that handled the girl's care, hoping she will remember her information.

"Hey Jamie, you remember that girl Olly and I brought in a day or so ago? Long brown hair, car accident, head trauma? First name started with a C or K, I think?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember, what's up?"

"I think I forgot to sign off on the report I turned in, mind if I go double check the file?"

"Uhm, okay, you know where the files are I guess. Her name was Camila, right?"

_Camz.. Camila.. That has to be her. Camila..._

"Oh yeah, that was definitely it, I'll just be one second." Lauren responds quickly as she types in the files that she is looking for and finds the file she had partially filled out along with the ER information.

 _Camila. There it is. Camila Cabello. That's a pretty name. Room 408._ Lauren doesn't go further into the file to respect her privacy as well as not wanting to violate any more rules than what she already had. She clicks out of the file on the computer and heads for the main hospital entrance area.

She walks right in past the overwhelmed lady at the front desk and over to the elevators. This is part of the hospital that she is rarely ever in. She only brings patients in through the ER doors and passes them off from there. Lauren never makes it past that so she follows the signs and arrows pointing her towards the door she is looking for.

Room 408. She knocks on the door and hears laughing followed by a shout. "Come in!!"

She walks in to see the girl, Camila, and another girl sitting on her bed playing UNO. The other girl who is seated beside her is tall, blonde hair, and has a jaw that immediately drops upon seeing her.  _Hmm that's strange, but okay._

Lauren moves forward into the room and comes face to face with those brown eyes that had enchanted her so much from before.

"Hi... I'm not sure if you remember me, I'm-"

"Lauren, the girl who saved me." Camila finishes looking up at her with a smile. Lauren feels a little bit of heat rush to her face at that but keeps her attention straight at the two girls. "I can't thank you enough for helping me, I was going to send you a card once I got out of here."

"Ohh no, no worries...I mean, it's really all the doctors, I just stabilize you while getting from one point to another." Lauren says looking down slightly.

A moment passes of no one saying anything until the other girl steps in, "Hey, I'm Dinah. Camila's best friend. I can't thank you enough for helping this goofball over here, I don't know what I would do without her. I owe you one for sure. Butttt, I think it's time for me to head out. Lauren, it was nice to meet you. Mila, your goofy Cuban butt better be calling me tomorrow, got it?" She said as she pointed a finder matter of factory at Camila before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

"So... uhm, what's up? Are you just doing a normal check in or something?" Camila asks after another long moment of silence.

"Oh, oh uhm no actually. We don't usually follow up in person like this, well we technically aren't really supposed to contact you after we drop you off with the other providers here, but uhm I accidentally took your phone when you were in the ambulance..." Lauren started off.

"Wait, wait, no, I mean I didn't  _take_  it, I just put it in my pocket because it was falling out of your pocket while I was getting you prepped. I just forgot to give it to the hospital personnel when I handed you over. I mean, it wasn't in a creepy stalker way or anything I swear. But I guess showing up at your room doesn't really help prove that now does it... Shit. I'm sorry."  _What the hell, get your shit together, Lauren._

Lauren looks up to see Camila smiling widely. A small smirk showing on the ends of her lips but just slightly.

"Anyways..." Lauren moves over to her and hands her the cellphone. The bright cell dropping down into the smaller girl's hand.

"Thanks."

"Yeah no problem." Lauren says slowly, "Right, I should probably leave you to it then." She moves towards the door already cursing herself. She's clearly out of practice because that was a terrible display. Maybe her worst yet, to be honest.

"Hey, wait. Lauren?" She stops and turns back around facing Camila again. "So uhm thank your partner for me as well. I don't remember much but I know that he helped too. I vaguely remember him. Mostly I just remember you..." She says looking Lauren right in the eye, "But I still want him to know that I really appreciate his help too."

"Oh, uhm, no doubt. Olly, yeah he will really love hearing that. He's a bit of an attention slut. Thrives in both emergency situations and in the spotlight." Lauren says giggling a bit as she thinks of her friend.

"You guys must be close." Camila says, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, well, we've been partnered together for two years, we get along well. Always have each other's backs. We used to be in a band together as well before I got too busy and left the band. I still go see them a lot and perform occasionally with them when I have time."

"Wow, you're like a power couple huh? Saving lives and playing gigs..."

"Oh I mean, we're partners but not a couple. No way. We vowed not to ever get involved with each other. Maintains our friendship, keeps a solid boundary, all that jazz. But the rock n roll lifestyle was pretty fun for a while, I will say."

"I bet, sounds so cool. Would I have heard of them?"

"Maybe, I mean, they are pretty big locally. Actually, they're starting to have quite a following on YouTube. Would you wanna see?" Lauren asks excitedly looking over to Camila and pulling out her phone.

"Sure! Anything to take my mind off of being here and not able to move!"

Lauren smiles and walks over to the bed. She smiles before sitting down on the edge and leans over towards Camila, holding up the phone in between them. She leaves a bit of space between them so as not to invade Camila's personal space. But immediately feels Camila reciprocate the movement, leaning up closer, mindlessly closing the gap. Her arm and shoulder completely against Lauren's as she looks at the screen.

Olly and the band light up the screen and begin playing. Lauren specifically made sure to choose a newer song, one that she was not a part of. Camila smiles and bobs her head with the music.

"Nice, I really like it! It's like an alternative pop-ish vibe. Very 1975-ish. I love it! They're fantastic. I've never been musical but I've been thinking of giving the guitar a try. It's no rock band like you or anything but people really seem to love it. I don't know, maybe, we will see I guess. Right now, I've got bigger things to worry about, huh?" She looks down sadly at her stitches and her leg.

"First off, that's exactly the vibe we wanted originally, no lies, look." Lauren pulls off her jacket showing the band tee underneath with the front titled, The 1975, written across her chest. Camila laughs and adds in a "nailed itttt" as Lauren giggles and follows up with, "so.. how's the leg?"

"Well, they tell me after intense physical therapy, it should be okay. I'm not really sure where to even start with that but I guess they will refer me out to someone. I don't really know what I'm doing to be honest. And they said that I could end up with residual headaches from the concussion but I haven't had any bad ones yet. So that's good."

"Ya know, my roommate, Normani is interning at a physical therapy center right down the road. She says the therapists there are really amazing. I could get you their info if you want it?"

"Yes, that would be soo helpful! Thank you Lauren." She turns looking Lauren directly in the eye. Lauren notices how close they were sitting and how close she is to Camila. Her eyes, her smile, her lips. Camila seems to notice too because the both freeze, like they are both stuck in time.  _Wait, No, she is hurt, in the hospital, I can't make moves on someone who just survived a major accident. That is taking advantage_. Lauren gulps and moves back quickly. Camila also moves back away as well, clearing her throat.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door, startling both girls out of the moment, and in comes a boy that she recognized. The boy from the scene. The one who witnessed the crash. We walks into the room carrying a small bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, My name is Jake. I uhm, I came to see Camila Cabello. I uhm was at the crash and well I just wanted to stop by and make sure you are okay. I know I don't really know you but I just wanted to check in and give you these..." He looks over a Lauren, recognition on his face as well. "You, you were the EMT. You were fantastic. I was starting to lose it when you came. Thank you for all you do as well. You were amazing."

"Oh, uhm, yeah no problem. People like you who do what's right and do all you can to help in the moment someone needs you are the real heros here. Thank you for holding down the fort until we got there."

Lauren turns to Camila. "Well I better go, I'm glad you are doing okay. It was really nice to meet you... Camz."

Camila's eyes widen at the nickname and smiles. "Right, I completely forgot that, I like it. It was really nice to meet you too."

Lauren turns again to the door and for a second time is stopped by Camila calling out to her. "Hey wait, you're gonna send me your friends PT place, right? How about I put my number in your phone and you text it to me?"

Lauren nods and walks back to the bed, handing over her phone for Camila to enter her number. Camila smiles at something on the phone and then hands it back.

"Talk to you later, Lauren."

"Bye, Camz."

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Camila wakes up excited. It was the day of her discharge. The plan was to be out of the hospital by 10:00am. Her mother had stayed in a hotel nearby and insisted on coming over to help with the paperwork and getting her back to her apartment safe and sound. Dinah had begrudgingly agreed to just wait at the apartment for them even though she made it clear that she should be the one to pick Camila up at the hospital instead as she was the one closer to her in day to day life. But she understood that Sinu would never allow it and decided to just let it go. Sinu was supposed to be arriving sometime around 9:15am to make sure she had plenty of time to rediscuss everything with the doctors before leaving and get Camila’s stuff packed up and ready. 

Camila looked at the clock on the nightstand now reading 8:58am.  _ Perfect timing, _ she thought to herself as she looked around at the room. This gives her enough time to have a moment to herself to relax and fully wake up before the day truly begins plus there were only a few flower bouquets and get well cards scattered on the windowsill making for what should be a relatively quick clean up and exit. 

She picks up her phone to see a message from her mother. 

“Mija- I’m here at the nurses station already. Just need a quick discussion with your doctor and I’ll be on my way to get you. Unfortunately they say he is not available right now which just will not do. It might be a few minutes.”

Camila smiles, not at all surprised that her mother was in fact already there and harassing the nurses for a moment with her doctor.

She closes the text and notices the YouTube still open from yesterday with Lauren. She opens it back up seeing the original video pulled up. 

“Someone Like You” by The Twisted Reality.

The boy named Olly at the front with an electric guitar strapped to his chest, hair down in his face, backed up by three other hipster looking guys on their instruments bobbing their heads to the melody of the song. 

Camila really does like their sound and can completely understand how they’re starting to get a larger following. They have a unique sound, an admittedly hot British singer, and over a hundred thousand followers already. She scrolls through a few other songs that popped up, one of which had a familiar green eyed girl standing alongside the main singer. She clicks on the video and sees the details listed as the video starts to load. It had been uploaded a little more than a year ago. 

The video starts and the music is slow this time. Olly standing in the middle of the stage where there are two microphones set up. As the music starts, Lauren walks up from where she had been talking to the drummer, a guy with bright blue wavy hair to his shoulders held down by a bandana. Lauren picks up a guitar on her way to the second microphone, but the video is interrupted when a notification dings from Camila’s phone showing a new text. For a moment, she thinks about just ignoring it until the end of the video but knows that it could be her mother needing certain information from her for the discharge papers so she pauses the video and exits out to check the text. When she does, she is surprised to see and unknown number. 

“Hey, it’s Lauren, you know the EMT that brought you back your phone? Uhm well, hey. I have the info for that Physical Therapy place I told you about if you still want it. I'll send you the link to the website. It has really good reviews, I checked it myself actually. And like I said, my roomie really likes working there so hopefully it will be good for you. Uhm okay. Well I will talk to you soon I hope? -L”

Camila smiles and goes to start a new message when once again she is interrupted by the door swinging open and both Sinu and her doctor walking quickly in.

“-yes I agree, better safe than sorry. Yes, Mija, your doctor and I have spoken and both agree that you should take a few days at home before starting your physical therapy as your other cuts need time to heal with the stitches…”

“Ms. Cabello,” Dr. Handon clears his throat interrupting Sinu and looking over at her with a stern look, causing her mother to stop talking and wait for him to explain. This wasn't the first time this has happened in the past few days and it takes everything she has not to start laughing at the look on Sinus face. It's a mix of embarrassment and the desire to keep right on talking over him at the same time. Camila hastily closes her phone and sits further up waiting to hear the future plans for her leg. 

  
“Oh yes, I understand, go ahead Dr. Handon, tell her the plan.” He looks at the ceiling with a slight irritation on his face that disappears immediately as he looks back at Camila and continues.

“Typically after your kind of surgery, it is okay to get into a rehabilitation program almost immediately to help speed your recovery for your leg. Unfortunately, due to the other injuries and lacerations that you encountered in the accident, I suggest you give them a few days to heal a bit more before adding any strain to that leg and skin. I think it would be best to wait until around Monday to have your first appointment. Please try to stay inactive and resting for the next week aside from your physical therapy appointments. Once you get into the second and third weeks, we can talk about progress and the option of more activity at our follow up. I do have some good local physical therapists to refer you to if you want if you don’t already have a place in mind…”

Sinu latches on immediately. “Oh wonderful, now about this list of physical therapist, I’d love to hear more about their credentials, along wi-”

“I do actually,” Camila says interrupting her mother and ignoring the concerned look on her face, adding “I have a friend who recommended me to a place right near by here. She said they are really good.”

“Okay, perfect!” The doctor says with a look that is silently thanking her and starts back up before Sinu has enough time to object. 

“For the two lacerations that have stitches currently in place, just keep them out of water and follow up with me in about a week for the removal. Now, most importantly, you need the follow up for your concussion. If you start to feel any kind of headaches, feel any kind of eye or balance issue, dizziness, or something along those lines, it is important that you contact me immediately. Head injuries are very difficult to fully understand and require close follow up for a while to make sure everything is okay. Understand?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Great, okay your mother took care of most of the papers, we just need your signature here on this line and you are officially discharged. I’m sure you must be ready to get out of this place.” He says smiling goofily as he hands over the clipboard and pen.

 

Lauren POV--

It’s been about two days since she sent over the text to Camila with no reply at all. Disappointed, she sets her phone back down and goes back out of the Firehouse to help Normani with all the grocery bags they were unloading from the car. 

_ Oh well, maybe I mistook the situation. Or maybe she accidentally put in the wrong number. Or maybe it wasn’t an accidental mess up. Maybe she was just busy. Oh well, whatever the case, shake it off Jauregui. It was just a crush. You don't even know if she likes girls anyway. If she wanted to talk to you, she would. That’s all there is to that.  _

Lauren gets to the car and sees Normani struggling with about five bags in one hand each and mumbling angry words when they start getting tangled up into one big mess. 

“Lo thank goodness, fucking groceries. I hate unloading. Come help me, quick, one is starting to rip!” She says hopping sideways trying to keep the groceries in the ripping bag as best she can while Lauren slows to a stop, a laugh forming on her lips as she takes in the scene in front of her. “Lo, don't just stand there. You better not be laughing at me! This is not funny! You know I hate it. This is exactly why. All the bags get twisted. Lo, hurry, I mean i-”

The bag rips the rest of the way open scattering all the groceries to the ground and starts rolling in all directions. Lauren busts out laughing watching Normani struggle. 

“Damn it Lo!” She says angrily, “I am so going to get you back, next time you need help…”

Normani abandons the rolling food and walks into the firehouse leaving Lauren to pick up all the fallen food that was left behind. 

They had bought more than normal for that day as they were putting together a small cookout for the firehouse staff. They were more like one big family rather than coworkers and many times spent their own free time there with each other rather than at home. They all got along and loved to get together and get a little rowdy. Tonight should be no different. They had hot dogs and burgers, tons of side trays, and already had a cold keg waiting on them to get started.

Lauren walked in and took a seat on the couch to cool off and opened up her phone to check the time. They get together should be starting relatively soon. But as she clicks on the screen, she notices two new notifications. 

*2 New Messages from CAMZ*

“Hey Lauren, I’m so sorry it took so long to get back to you. Between leaving the hospital, a weekend of hovering mother, and setting up all the future doctor and therapy appointments, I ended up a bit held up. But yeah! I did call that PT place you told me about! I’m actually on my way to my first appt there today actually. So thank you!!”

“Oh and also yes, we def should talk more often :) Seems kind of stupid to not talk to the beautiful girl who saved my life, yeah?”

A wide smile made its way onto Lauren's face as she read the messages once more to make sure it actually said what she thought it did.  _ Was she flirting? No, no way, this girl is probably just someone that teases a lot. That's it, that's probably all there is to it… but she’ll never know if she doesn’t at least test out the waters... At the very least, she is making a new, beautiful friend. _

To: Camz

I mean, in my personal opinion, I think it would definitely be a dumb move not to talk to said master saver of lives. So you think she’s beautiful, huh? Lucky girl :P”

From: Camz

Hahah! I gotta go, Dinah is yelling at me to get ready to leave for my appt and if I don’t move soon, there will be no talking to anyone at all because I’ll be dead! Lol

From: Camz

Oh, and yes. Def beautiful. :)

Lauren was now grinning from ear to ear as she headed to the bedroom area to make sure she looked okay, double checking her hair and makeup before heading back out towards Normani and the gang. Although Ally’s physical therapy place was really wonderful, Lauren smiled to herself about the added benefit that it happened to be located directly beside the firehouse.

 

Camila POV--

“Mila, get your shit together! We have to leave in five minutes!”

“Okayyy.”

“Mila, I know that okay, and I know that that means you aren’t moving! I’m serious, move that little Cubana ass!”

Camila chuckles before turning off the television, scooting toward the edge of the bed, and grabbing the crutches Dinah had set at the end of the bed for her. Dinah may be loud and demanding and even intimidating sometimes but she was the most amazing best friend anyone could ask for. She was always there when Camila needed her. She sits for a moment, thanking the universe for giving her Dinah before she pulls herself up and limps out to the living room of her apartment. 

They had scheduled her first therapy appointment for midday today so that Dinah could come with her before heading to work. Dinah had insisted, saying that it was her best friend duty and that she wanted to make sure those therapists were up to par. 

They climb in the car together and set off down the road. Dinah plugs in her phone jack and looks over at Camila mischievously. 

“Dinah, no, you’ve been been listening to her all day….”

Dinah grins and scrolls through the playlist on her phone. She clicks the chosen song and looks back at the road with a smirk.

“Please don’t be Beyonce, please don’t be Beyonce…”

The intro begins and Camila immediately recognizes the sounds of the Beyonce song about to begin. She rolls her eyes before laughing and singing along.

“OHH KILLING ME SOFTLYY.” Both voices ring out together as they both burst out laughing and start dancing along to the music.

As they pull into the parking lot, Camila notices Dinah looking out her window. Her eyebrows start to furrow together like she is trying to see something more clearly. Spurring Camila to turn down the music and look over at whatever Dinah was staring at.

“Hey… is that your girl over there?” Dinah says with a teasing smirk spreading back over her face as Camila’s eyes widen and her eyes scan the surrounding parking lot.

“Wha-” She stops as she see the dark haired girl from her dream walking around with a few other people in the parking lot beside them. She looks at the building, ‘Crestmont Fire and EMS’. They must be having a work party of some kind because Lauren is carrying a bunch of paper plates and cups over to a table set up outside against the wall while another girl starts setting up chairs. 

She notices Lauren pick up a few ice cubes from a tube nearby and start smacking the other girl with them who turns in a second and starts towards her. Lauren throws a few more before screaming and taking off towards a side door but as she gets to it, she finds it locked. Cornered, she slowly turns around to the other girl with her hands up and a sheepish smile on her face. Her mouth moving as she apparently tries to talk her friend down who has the water hose ready to go in her hands. 

She continues talking as the other girl lowers the hose just slightly. Lauren takes a small step forward, nodding her head, relief flooding her face. Just as she does so, the other girl pulls up the hose and hits her with the water right in the stomach. Surprised, Lauren reels back as her friend doubles over laughing. 

Camila chuckles at the display before her when suddenly she notices Dinah rolling her window down. 

“Hey, Lauren!” She shouts as Camila’s eyes widen and Lauren's head jerks up looking in their direction.

“What the hell Dinah!”

“Just helpin you out, Chica.” She says unapologetically and laughing as she looks back out the window now waving.

Lauren smiles and starts jogging across the parking lot towards them. Her hair is long and straight today. She is wearing cut off shorts and a low cut black tank top with the words, Stay Weird written across the front. She gets to the car and leans down onto where the window is now open and smiles. 

Unfortunately for Camila, it gives an immediate view that is highly distracting.  _ Don't look, don't look, don't look.  _

She looks so hot though. Her tan legs in full view, the witty shirt showing everything off, her long dark hair matching the black shirt perfectly _. Speaking of said shirt...Now that it’s all wet, it’s sticking closer to her body too..  No! Only her eyes, make eye contact, Camila. Shit, those green eyes… Not helping. Not helping at all. Be cool. _

“Well hello there, Dinah, Camila.” Lauren says watching Camila with a slightly perplexed look on her face.  _ Busted _ ..

Camila blushes as she remembers where she is. Lauren gave her a PT that was right beside her work, huh?

“Interesting to see you here.” Camila recovers, teasing her as the corners of her mouth start to turn upwards into a smile. Her eyes looking straight into Lauren's now that she has gotten over the initial shock. 

“Oh, did I forget to mention that said PT place was right beside my firehouse? Hmm... oops.” Lauren smirked goofily, looking all too proud of herself which in turn made her look all too adorable. When suddenly her smile falters as doubt begins to creep in. “Well, uhm, I mean that's okay right? I just thought maybe it would give us a chance to be friends.. but uhm, if you’re n-”

_ God, one second ago she was insanely sexy showing off her beautiful body and literally two seconds later, she's beyond adorable and rambling. How the hell does she do that? _

“Lauren!” She interrupts, “I’m most definitely okay with it.” She says giving her a slight wink before adding, “How about you help me out of this car, it’s still kinda hard to do right now because of my leg.”

Lauren's eyes widen as she stands there for a minute, “OH yeah, yeah, here…” She says as she stands up and pulls open the door. “Let me help you.”

She leans forward again reaching out a hand to Camila who momentarily flashes back to her dream, looking back into those same green eyes that she had seen before.  _ I’m trying to save you. Will you let me?  _ The image from the dream fades and she focuses back on the dark haired girl waiting for her to take her hand.

Camila takes it and hoists herself out of the car onto one leg. Lauren slowly slides over and wraps one arm around Camila’s body, her hand slowly brushing down her side and resting on her hip. 

Camila inhales at the contact and leans in more towards Lauren. Looking up into her eyes and smiling, “uhm thank you,” she says before adding, “but you’re kinda getting me all wet…”

“WHAT” Lauren says before looking down and remembering that she was soaked by the water hose just 2 minutes ago. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry…” She says as she backs up a little and reaches out for the crutches that Dinah had unloaded from the back of the car. 

“Okay you two, Mila’s appointment starts in 2 minutes and after seeing her trying to walk with those things, I think we better go. It takes her 5 minutes to go 5 steps.” Dinah says looking at Camila and then noticing Lauren's face before laughing to herself.

“Rude! The way I get treated…” Camila teases as she turns to Lauren, “better go. Good to see you Lauren. I'll text you?”

“Yeah sure…”

They start to head over the physical therapy building when they hear Lauren again. 

“Hey wait! We're having a cookout today. It's just a bunch of us hanging out and goofing off. We do them every few weeks. You guys can totally come hang out with us after your appointment if you want?”

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Note: This is my first fic! Please comment if you like it!
> 
> You can also follow me on Tumblr: Twisted-Contradictions


End file.
